Making discoveries
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Sorry about the rubbish title. Random Spike and Xander fluff, with the intervention of Willow the matchmaker. Spike/Xander obviously, SLASH.


Ok, ok. I know I'm in the middle of 'Changes' but for tonight I have writer's block where that is concerned and an urge to write this, it's only a one shot so it shouldn't interrupt too much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Xander or Spike, they are property of the fabulous Joss Whedon.

WARNING: If you don't like slash then sod off 'cos this is it.

~Means flashback~

Time: sometime after Spike and Anya have sex in the magic box. May be slightly AU.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Spike stared across the room, taking in the vision of perfection with barely concealed want, the way the deep brown hair flopped over to cover the chocolatey coloured eyes, the way his lips moved when he laughed… But then Buffy, who was sitting next to him, moved away and he had to drag his eyes to follow her, it was what they all expected.

Xander snapped at him to quit staring at Buffy like that and he immediately stopped, which caused a raised eyebrow or two among the other scoobies, he scolded himself for letting his feelings get the better of him, so made his excuses and left.

As he walked home, he thought about when he realised he was attracted to the brunette…

~They were in the Bronze, Spike had come to meet Buffy, he looked up as she entered, then his face fell as he realised she was alone. Growling at himself, he wondered why he was upset at that. 

Walking over to her, he fixed his usual smirk in place, she snapped at him, as usual, and stomped off, ever since she had broke it off with him she'd been doing that, storming off. The night he had sex with Anya and Xander found out, she did it then too, that hurt. The look in those eyes when their 'betrayal' was discovered, even though they weren't a couple at the time, those gorgeous brown eyes… wait, brown? Buffy doesn't have brown eyes! _But Xander does _a sneaky little voice inside his head muttered. Retreating back to his corner, he thought about it. Xander came into the bronze and Spike instinctively brightened. That was when it hit him, he had a thing for Xander…~

The more he had thought about it, the more insistent his feelings had become, until he could barely take his eyes off the boy, he was surprised none of the other scoobies had noticed. Oh how wrong he was…

Not ten minutes after he had arrived back at his crypt, there was a knock at his door, nobody barged in so it wasn't Buffy. Picking up his crossbow, he went over to open it, only to find Willow standing there, hand raised to knock again.

"Uh, Spike? Can we talk?" she asked nervously.

"Yea, sure, come on in Red. What about?" he said, stepping away from the door and sitting cross-legged on top of the coffin, putting the crossbow down beside him.

"Uh...it's about… well I've noticed something lately…" she started, fiddling with the bracelet she wore, the bleach blonde vampire feigned a look of curiosity, but inside he was getting more and more worried.

"Yea? What was that?"

"Well…umm…you've been staring an awful lot… at Xander…"

Spike growled "I haven't been staring at him!" he shouted, a little too forcefully.

"It's ok," Willow said hurriedly "No one else has noticed, I just wondered if you want to talk about it?"

The vampire sighed "No hiding anything from you is there?" he asked with a small chuckle "Yea, I have been staring at him…" he went on to explain how he'd come to realise his feelings for Xander, and asking her advice on what to do about it.

"Well… I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but you might have a shot, Xander told me about a year ago that he was bi…" she said, biting her lip slightly.

"Thanks red, that's helpful, at least that's one less thing to worry about… but there's no way he'll be into me, I'm the neutered vampire who's had sex with Buffy and his ex, remember? He didn't like *Angel* and he was mister I-can't-live-with-myself-for-what-I've-done-broody, so he ain't gonna like me!" 

"Well… you never know until you try…" she suggested tentatively.

"What the hell am I gonna say? Just walk up to him and say "Hey, Xander, you're bloody good looking, fancy a shag?" yea, that'll work." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid Spike, you'll get nowhere making jokes like that."

"So what do I do?"

"Just…explain how you feel, not in front of everyone else, but just explain."

"Ok…I'll try… thanks red." 

"No problem." Willow grinned reassuringly at him and left.

Almost as soon as she got home the phone started ringing, she picked it up, 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Wills, it's Xander, I need your help."

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's kinda embarrassing…"

"You know I won't laugh Xand, you can tell me anything."

"I…uh…I think I'm attracted to Spike…"

"Well that's great!"

"Umm…you did just hear me right, didn't you?"

"Yes! You're attracted to Spike, got it, it's great!"

"Umm…you wanna explain that to me Wills?"

"He likes you too! I've just been talking to him!"

"He does? Really? You're serious?? This isn't a joke is it?"

"No! He really does!! He's gonna talk to you tomorrow!"

"You're sure?"

"YES!" she practically shrieked.

"Ow, Wills, careful, you nearly deafened me there."

"Heh, sorry, but this is so great! Ohohohohoh!! You go tell him now, and then you can come round tomorrow but I'll tell you when you can come and I'll get everyone ready, or do you want to tell them? Oh this is so cool, you can double date with me and Tara!"

"Woah, Wills, babbling again. Yes I'll go now, I'll ask him if he wants to tell them and get back to you, and yes we can double date."

"Great!! I'll talk to you later."

"Later Wills, and thanks."

"You're Welcome, now go!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Willow hung up grinning, _Yey for matchmaker Willow! _She thought, giggling to herself as she climbed into bed.

Over at Xander's house, he was changing his clothes, over and over again. Eventually he settled on some dark blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt, the outfit he'd been wearing originally.

Spike was interrupted from watching the telly by another knock at the door, it sounded kind of light and hesitant, raising an eyebrow, he walked to the door and opened it. His eyebrow shot up even further when he saw Xander stood there.

"Uh…did Willow send you?" he asked, confused.

Xander shakes his head "No…well, she told me to come over here after I talked to her on the phone but that's because of something I told her on the phone and I don't think she'd have sent me if I hadn't told her and I might have come over here anyway even if she didn't say to come and can I come in? And oh my god I've turned into Willow now, I'm babbling."

Spike stepped aside; looking very confused "What exactly did you tell Red on the phone?"

Xander walked past him, turning to face the English vampire as soon as he was inside the crypt "uh…I don't know if I can say it now…even with what Wills told me…so… well maybe this will explain it…." With just a slight hesitation, Xander stepped forward quickly, claiming Spike's lips in a soft kiss. 

When Spike didn't pull away, but instead started kissing back more forcefully, Xander stepped even closer, wrapping his arms round Spike's waist, even as Spike's pale arms slipped around his own. Spike was the one to push his tongue forward to deepen the kiss and they stayed locked in that embrace for a long time, exploring each other's mouths and their eyes met unblinkingly for the whole kiss.

Eventually Xander broke away for air, he grinned "Did that explain it well enough?"

Spike grinned back "You know what luv? It really did." Xander felt a shiver run through him at the sound of Spike calling him 'luv' and he grinned again.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Spike quickly leant forward, his lips and tongue eager for another kiss, and Xander readily returned it. They continued kissing even as Spike manoeuvred them into the armchair in front of the telly, he pushed Xander down onto it and sat on his lap, moving his arms from round the brunette's waist to round his shoulders, one hand snaking up to run through Xander's hair.

Xander broke away again, grinning even more "Just one thing, I promised Willow we'd double date with her and Tara…"

"Not a problem luv, guess we owe red something."

"Yea, I think I'm gonna send her a huge bunch of flowers for this…" they both grinned and returned to their kissing, not thinking about how the others were going to react to this, the only thing on their minds was each other…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

So what d'ya think?? *please* review!

I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but do you think I should continue?

Also, suggestions for improving this please!


End file.
